Irresistible
by Sailor Zodiac
Summary: I decided to repost this. Sailor Moon has never come to exist. So when Serena meets Darien, how will she deal with him? Based on the song sung by Jessica Simpson.


Irresistible

By Sailor Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or this song!

AN: when the story starts Darien is 22 and Serena is 18.

*name* is that person's point of view.

Now on with the story!!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know, I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

February 14.

*Serena*

Ever since I first met him 4 years ago, I've loved him. My head told me to ignore it and I did,

All that time he went out with Raye, one of my friends. I envied her so. When she started to date him, Raye told me and all my friends, "He's not any of your guys' types."

I believed her. Than Raye told us it was all over. We could have him.

I was excited.

__

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To idle what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I'm meant to say NO

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day I saw him sitting at a table at Crown Restaurant. "Hey Darien," I said.

*Darien*

Then I saw her walk in. I've seen her before. But this time I saw her not as a 14 year old ditz, but a beautiful woman.

Originally I thought I liked her. Then I met Raye. All those years I realized I wanted Serena.

"Hey," I responded. I decided to leave.

****

3 months later...

I decided to ask her if she had a date to her prom. I saw her at the arcade. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, what's up?"

I gulped. "Do you have a date to your prom?"

*Serena*

Oh my gosh! What should I say? "No, why?"

"Well, I'd like to be your date."

Yes! He asked me out! "Okay. It's in 5 days. You know where I live?"

"Yeah. So, see ya Saturday night!"

__

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe,  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me  
(yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I had to get a dress. I asked Mina, Lita, and Amy if they'd come. They said yes.

We walked by the stores when I saw the perfect dress.

It was white, with little circle at the top (like the moon princess dress). It wasn't that expensive, only $250. So I tried it on. "It looks great on you Serena," said Amy.

"You'll knock his feet off!" exclaimed Mina.

__

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just cant stop myself falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say NO (I Meant To Say No...)  
  
But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Saturday Night

*Darien*

I drove up to the Tsukino house. 'It's okay Dare, relax.'

I rang the doorbell. "Hi you must be Darien. Serena's coming."

Right after Serena's mom spoke those words I saw her. She looked like an angel. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

So I led her to the car. We walked in. I knew everyone was looking at us, but Ii didn't care. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" she responded.

*Author*

They began dancing to the song, "Quit Playing Games with my Heart" by BSB.

****

Baby...Ooh...  
  
Even in my heart, I see  
You're not bein' true to me  
Deep within my soul, I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
  
1-Sometimes I wish I could, turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could, so bad, baby...  
Quit playing games with my heart  
  
**Quit playing games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart (With my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart  
I should've known from the start  
Before you got in my heart (From my heart)  
Quit tearing us apart (From my heart)  
Quit playing games with my heart**  
  
**I live my life the way  
To keep you comin' back to me  
Everything I do is for you  
So what is it that you can't see?  
(repeat 1)  
  
Quit playing games, baby, baby  
The love that we had was so strong**  
**Don't leave me hangin' here forever  
Oh baby, baby  
This is not a lie, let's stop this tonight  
  
Baby, ooh..  
Quit playing games  
Na, na, na...baby  
Na na na na na naaah  
(rpt 1...)**

*Darien*

That song told me the truth. I wanted to stop playing with her heart and love her.

*Serena* 

He wrapped his arms around me. I loved it. I need to tell him how I really feel.

The song ended and Darien led me outside. We sat down. "Serena, there's something I need to tell you."

I nodded.

*Darien*

I gulped. "I love you Serena. I didn't realize it til I started to date Raye."

*Serena*

"I've been waiting to hear those words!"

"You have?"

"Yes, now kiss me please!"

When our lips met I melted into him. He pried hi tongue into my mouth. Oh I wished this could last forever, but we needed to breathe.**  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's So Irresistible (he's so irresistible)  
  
But he's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

*Darien*

It has been three years since that day. Serena went to college and got her degree in Communications. I waited patiently to ask the question. Then I got up the nerve and asked her. "Serena, will you marry me?"

*Serena*

"Yes of course!"

I was extremely excited. Nw he was my man.

****

After the wedding...

*Author*

At the hotel Darien went to get some champagne. When he arrived back in the room candles were lit. Serena was lying on the bed in liengere. "Have you ever known how irresistible you are?"

"Yea.." he started to say, but Serena kissed him.

All that night they made love. Finally together as one.

__

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He's Irresistible  
up close and personal (yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible To Me....  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like it? Hate it? Please r/r!

Sailor Zodiac


End file.
